Love In The Kitchen
by slashingtiger
Summary: Jayden's helping Mia to cook, but is that the only thing that's cooking? It's really going to get hot, and the characters are going to feel the burn. My first Power Rangers fic. Pairings Mia/Jayden Emily/Mike. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai.**

Jayden's POV: She was amazing. Ever since he offered to help her cook, he was spending more time with her, not to mention he learned even more about her. Already he knew about her past and what she wanted for the future. And she knew about him, well, at least as much as she could know. Now that he'd spent all this time with her, he now saw what all the other guys had pointed out about her. She was beautiful, intelligent, caring, sweet, yet she could put up one hell of a fight. Plus, now that he was helping her with her cooking, she was getting really good, and even surprised everyone by baking a cake that tasted delicious for Mike's birthday.

_Flashback_

_They had just finished baking the cake and were now decorating it. It was going great, until he accidentally squirted some icing in her hair, which lead to a full on icing fight, with icing flying and hitting the ceiling and walls, and plenty landing on each other. It was pretty hilarious, until he slipped on some fallen frosting and landed on her. _

_They were frozen, until she had said "Umm, Jayden, can you get off me?"_

_And he responded very dumbly, saying "Uh, what? Oh, yeah."_

_Then he rolled off her and stood up, and offered a hand to her. She had smiled, taken his hand, and he pulled her up. However, he forgot how light she was, and how strong he was, and he had pulled her up so he was face to face with him, no more than two inches away. _

_He turned, blushing bright red. "I guess we better finish the cake." he said._

_She giggled. "Yeah, I don't think Mike wants a plain cake for his birthday. It'd still taste good, but it wouldn't be as nice. And ironically, the cake was the __**only**__ thing in the kitchen that didn't get hit by icing."_

_End of Flashback_

"Jayden? Are you still there? Hello? Is anyone home?" asked Mia.

He shook his head. "Uh, what?" he said.

"I asked you if you thought the chicken is done" she replied, holding out the chicken, which was golden brown and delicious smelling.

"Oh yeah, it looks great," he said. "Just like you." he added softly.

"Huh? What was that, Jayden?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"So now that dinner's done, what should we make for dessert?" Mia asked.

"How about brownies?"

"Ok."

She quickly pulled out the ingredients, and they started to bake. In the process, he accidentally got some sugar on his face. When they had finished, she had pointed it out to him.

"You've got some sugar on your cheek Jayden." she said.

He grinned mischievously. "Oh really?" he asked. "Well now you've got some flour in your hair." he said as he dipped his hand in the flour and ran it through her thick black hair. He wanted to keep his hand there, but then Mia giggled and said, "Well now you have eggs in yours!" as she grabbed the egg shells and dumped them on his head.

They continues to like this, until Mentor Ji came in and yelled, "What happened here?"

"Um, we were baking?" said Mia timidly.

"Of course you two were. Now clean up this mess before your teammates come for dinner."

"Yes Mentor" they both replied.

"Well, let's start cleaning." he sighed.

A little while later, the kitchen was spotless.

"All done" he said..

"Except for your hair." smiled Mia. "And the rest of you. I'm going to take a shower before dinner. You should probably do the same."

He smiled as she walked away. _I've got to tell her how I feel._ Thought Jayden.

**Well, I am very proud of myself for starting my first Power Rangers fic. If I'm not busy, I think I'll update within a month. Please review!**


	2. Burns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Otherwise I wouldn't be on this site.**

Mia's POV: Jayden was so nice. After he started to help her cook, her spectacular cooking got even better. But she noticed of late that he was very distracted, and would space out randomly. She frowned. She'd have to ask him about that later.

**XXX**

Jayden's POV: He was pacing back and forth. He'd been doing that for the past hour. He had a bouquet of roses on the bed. A perfect mix of white, pink, and red roses. White for her purity, pink because it was her favorite color, and red because he loved her. The gift was easy, but telling her was going to be hard. He had no idea what to say, and considered telling her in a card, but felt it was too insincere. All he had to do was tell her, while making sure it didn't seem too forward.

"Jayden, aren't you going to help me cook lunch?" asked Mia.

Shocked out of his thoughts, he replied "Yeah, of course, I'll be right down."

He rushed down to see Mia waiting for him, hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to help?" she asked.

"I'm going to help of course," he replied. "So what are we making again?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I was going to ask you." she said.

"Well, I guess we could make homemade pizza and ice cream." he offered.

"Ok, that sounds cool." she replied. "What kind of pizza should we make?"

"Hmm." he said thoughtfully. "How 'bout we make half anchovy for Antonio and half bell pepper and pepperoni for Kevin, the next one could be meat lovers for Mike and vegetarian for Emily, and the last one can be Hawaiian style for us."

"Cool, we all get what we want, and it shouldn't be too hard to make." she said. "Oh! But what about Mentor?"

"We'll make another pizza just for him with double cheese." he replied. Then he got all the ingredients out. "So I'll make ours and Kevin and Antonio's pizzas, and you can make Emily and Kike and Mentor's pizzas." he said.

"Ok then." she replied.

And then went on with making the pizzas. He smiled. He had the **perfect** idea for their pizza. Just when the pizzas were in the oven, the gap sensor went off, and they both sighed.

"What about the pizzas and the ice cream?" Mia asked?

"Let's hope that Ji takes them out when their ready, and that he bought ice cream already." Jayden responded.

At the scene, they all attacked the Moogers, while Mia dealt with the Nylock. Everyone was so occupied that no one had noticed that the Nylock had used one of his claw hands to grab Mia, until she screamed, "Jayden, help!"

Everyone turned to see Mia struggling in the Nylock's grip.

"Well," said the Nylock. "My work here is complete. I have successfully obtained the Pink Ranger. Now I'm out of here!"

And with that he disappeared.

Jayden smashed through the last of the Moogers in desperation. "No," he yelled. "MIA!"

**I promise to do my best to update within a month, but school work tends not to agree with me. Reviews and criticism is always welcome. Thanks for reading my story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai.**

Normal POV: "Just in time for lunch." said Ji, as the Rangers returned. "Jayden, I'll need you to tell me who gets what part of the pizza."

"I'm not hungry." mumbled Jayden.

"Why?" asked Ji. "And where's Mia?"

"That's just it, Ji, Mia got kidnapped during the battle, and we have no clue to where she is." replied Emily.

"And even worse, we almost lost!" said Antonio.

Everyone glared at him. If looks could kill, Antonio would've died multiple times. three times for Jayden's glare, and it would've been very painful.

"Umm, I mean even worse, she's very most lost?" Antonio corrected weakly.

"Real smooth dude." said Kevin. "Look Jayden, there's nothing we can do right now, so just relax and wait. Then you can save her."

"Thanks Kevin. But I'm still really worried for Mia. Who knows what she's going through right now." said Jayden.

**XXX**

Mia's POV: She held her tears in, knowing they wanted her to cry. She breathed calmly and asked Dayu "Why am I here?"

"Isn't it obvious? One, your tears will fill the Zanzu River, and two, you are the thing that the Red Ranger prizes more than his Samurai status and even his own life. Taking what he cares about most will make him suffer as well as the strength of the rest of the Samurais, so that we may unleash more havoc on the city and more tears to flood the Zanzu River." replied Dayu.

_Jayden loves me more than his own life? Thought Mia. That wouldn't be something Jayden would really think, right?_ "But he doesn't love me." she told Dayu.

"Really?" said Dayu. "Have you ever noticed how after he helped you with your cooking, he decided to **keep** helping you, even though after your cooking was fine, he could have stopped? It's quite simple really. He loves you and just wants to spend as much time as he can with you. Deny it all you want, but you can't turn a blind eye to the truth forever."

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words could come out. She closed her eyes to clear her head and to plan what she would do next.

**XXX**

Jayden's POV: _I must find Mia. I must find Mia. I must find Mia. I must find Mia. I must find Mia. I must find Mia. I must find Mia. I must find Mia. I must find Mia. He thought._

In his despair over Mia's kidnapping, he skipped lunch, and everyone else did too, in sympathy of him and were doing their best to find Mia. He was using symbol power to find her, Ji was going over all the information that he could find that might help, Kevin, Mike, and Emily were searching for any clues around the city. And Antonio (after complaining about missing lunch) was trying to track her samuraizer. He sighed. He could just imagine the torture that Mia could be enduring. They could try to get info about the rangers and making her cry to help fill the Zanzu River. As he thought of Mia's long black hair, her gleaming eyes, and her wonderful personality being put through torture, he felt a tear fall down his cheek. He angrily wiped it away, and thought fiercely.

I won't let them get to me. I won't let them get away with this. **I won't let them win.**


End file.
